trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
FreedomCarapace
Jjudex ventrus is a troll that lives in an ancient city on alternia. Personality, history, abilities, appearance, etc. Jjudex was raised in a city by his lusus, a silverback goatrilla. The city was made entirely out of a special fireproof wood found only in the oldest alternian jungles. Having lived with this material all his life, his first sburb world was obviously a replication of these jungles. Jjudex was trained intensively as an engineer, and thus can repair and maintain his mech, Droppelganger. Droppelganger is a 4-legged, 2armed mech that is designed for moving about in tight urban environments. It is made of fireproof wood. His other weapon is his machete, Underbane. A useful tool passed down from his ancestor, The Native, Underbane can destroy plant matter instantly. Being an engineer, Jjudex always wears a pair of oversized engineer's gloves that go up to his elbows. He has a sleeveless shirt and a pair of cargo pants. His horns start at the back of his head, and grow forward over his head, like a helmet. Unlike other trolls, his horns are blunt and rectangular. It is unknown if this is a mutation or not. Jjudex has the natural ability to control potential and kinetic energy. However, this is extremely difficult, so he has only mastered a few simple techniques, like building up speed while charging.(he likes to headbutt things, he learned it from his lusus. Story Be the lazy engineer. Your name is JJUDEX VENTRUS. Your hive is... Pretty normal, actually. You suppose if you were a character in a webcomic, people would expect your home to be EXOTIC, COLORFUL, AND EXCITING. Sadly, no. You live in an APARTMENT COMPLEX made of wood from the ancient Alternian forests, which were all cut down for development. You enjoy HEADBUTTING things, thanks to your lusus. You are quite lazy, and you tend to not get things done. Jjudex: Get angry that your ancestral wriggling place was destroyed. Who do you think you are? Some kind of intelligent life form that cares about the environment? You doubt such creatures even exist, or ever will exist. Trolls dont care about things like the environment, as most of them have no reguard for things like beauty. You, however, do-not for those DAMN FORESTS, of course-but of your MECH. She's the only thing you really feel flushed for in this world. Her name is DROPPELGANGER, and you built her yourself, out of-guess what?-GOOD FOR NOTHING ANCIENT WOOD. Thankfully, it is a COMPLETELY FIREPROOF MATERIAL, and you are quite safe in her cockpit. For more enclosed spaces, you have your trusty MACHETE, UNDERBANE. A familiy heirloom, underbane can destroy any kind of plant-or PLANT FIBER. Jjudex: Swing around Underbane with gleeful abandon. Did you even listen to the last paragraph? ANY KIND OF PLANT FIBER. MOST TROLL CLOTHING IS BUILT OUT OF PLANT FIBER. You've made that mistake once- lets just say getting clothes your size is HARD. Jjudex: Examine DroppelGanger. Aaaah, the one thing you really love in life. Droppelganger is based off of designs for a machine that automatically collects lumber. You added a cockpit, a few weapons, and a cool new design, and presto: beauty. Jjudex: Listen hard. What? Why? All you hear is the sounds of the alternian wind blowing through the towering buildings of the city you live in, and the angry shouts of protesting seadewllwers. wai7; wha7 Seadwellers never "protest." They never have to. They are the ruling caste on alternia, evenif they are the same age as you. So why are they yelling at you? Lets listen in, shall we? "7his is for all 7he pollu7ion your kind pu7 in7o 7he ocean, fuckface!" "D:<| i hOpe yOu buRN fOR this!" Suddenly, your apartment explodes. Category:Troll Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Male Category:CaptainMcToasty